1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for converting rotary motion to linear motion and more particularly to a rotary motion to linear motion converter utilizing magnetic members for determining the strength, speed and stroke of a reciprocating linear movable member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art devices have been disclosed which utilize permanent magnets for converting motion of one type to motion of another type. Exemplary of these motion converting devices are prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,947,920; 2,790,095; 3,773,439; 3,811,058; 3,899,703; 3,831,537; 3,703,653 and 3,609,425.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,947,920 to T. L. Primrose, which issued Feb. 20, 1934 shows a displayed device which converts rotary motion to linear motion, through the use of permanent magnets. An item to be moved, in a linear up-down direction, is confined by a guideway, and has a permanent magnet attached thereto. Four magnets having like poles facing outward are supported on a disc which can be rotated. The magnets attached to the disc are disposed to repel the magnet attached to the linear movable item. The device is constructed so that when the disc is rotated, the four magnetic members are sequentially brought into proximity to the linear movable member. The guided member is raised due to the repelling action of the magnets and falls due to the force of gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,095 to J. J. Peek et al. which issued Apr. 23, 1957, discloses a device for converting rotary motion into reciprocating motion or conversely, and utilizes permanent magnets with spring members. A rotatable disc, restrained against reciprocating motion, has a plurality of magnets attached thereto. Another disc of similar construction but secured to permit reciprocating motion and being restrained against rotary motion is disposed in juxtaposition thereto. As the rotating disc moves, an alternating magnetic field is produced. Due to the rotation of the rotary member, the member, restrained against rotary movement only, will reciprocate. In a different embodiment, another rotary disc having magnets disposed thereon, is positioned on the opposite side of the reciprocating disc so when the discs are rotated, as the reciprocating disc is repelled by one set of rotating discs at the same time it is attracted by the other. Peek et al. shows use of a stationary cylindrical magnetic circuit for inhibiting rotary motion of the reciprocating member. In one embodiment, disclosed in Peek et al., the device utilizes an electromagnet in conjunction with a permanent magnet apparatus to produce simultaneous rotary and reciprocating motion in the same shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,439 to F. R. Sheridan, which issued Nov. 29, 1973, teaches a reciprocating drive utilizing magnetic force for moving axially aligned magnetic members in a longitudinal direction. One magnet is driven by an electric motor, and a flywheel is provided connected to the other magnetic member. The flywheel in conjunction with the drive magnet moves the driven magnet as the drive magnet reciprocates. In a second embodiment, a spring, rather than a flywheel, is taught for returning the drive member to its original position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,058 to Z. Z. Kiniski which issued May 14, 1974 disclosed apparatus which converts rotary motion into reciprocating motion by using permanent magnets. The apparatus disclosed is an engine block apparatus with magnetic pistons connected to a crank shaft for reciprocating motion. A rotating member, having magnets disposed thereon, is positioned beneath the piston to drive the piston upward as the rotating magnet comes into proximity to the magnetic piston. A return spring and gravity move the piston to the down position when the magnet on the reciprocating member is not repelling it upward. The piston is thus reciprocated up and down, turning a crankshaft output.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,703 to R. W. Kinnison, which issued Aug. 12, 1975, discloses a device using magnets to provide rotary motion. A permanent magnet is attached to a rotatable shaft. Two stationary permanent magnets are provided in a position to influence movement of the rotatable permanent magnet. Magnetic shunts are positioned between the stationary permanent magnets and the movable permanent magnets. The magnetic shunts are movable to alternately shunt out the magnetic force from one of the permanent magnets so that the rotatable permanent magnets rotate an output shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,537 to S. Siegel, which issued Aug. 27, 1974, teaches apparatus for converting rotary motion into linear motion through the use of a rotating permanent magnet. A ferromagnetic piece is attached to a linear movable member and a return spring is provided for return motion of the linear movable member. As a magnetic member is rotated, the linear member is attracted and reciprocates up and down. U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,653, issued Nov. 21, 1972 to Tracey et al., teaches a permanent magnet reciprocating motor. The motor utilizes steel shunts which are inserted and withdrawn between the permanent magnets causing the motor to reciprocate. This patent also teaches a rotating motor utilizing a similar principle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,425 issued Apr. 7, 1970 to F. R. Sheridan teaches a reciprocating magnetic motor. A magnetic drive member is disposed between opposed pole facing fixed magnets. A pair of magnets are alternately interposed between the fixed magnets and the linear movable drive magnets, causing the drive magnets to reciprocate. The drive magnet is attached to an output shaft causing the output shaft to move.